


a mother's love

by femmaed



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adopted Children, Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Horses, Hunting, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Orphaned, POV Link (Legend of Zelda), Post-Calamity Ganon, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmaed/pseuds/femmaed
Summary: The Lynel fell to its knees, chest heaving as it struggled to breathe past the arrows lodged in its chest. Its back legs fell at last and it rested, dull green eyes staring into the starry sky. Link watched for a moment, before moving past it. The treasure it guarded so fiercely must be worth something. The cave echoed with a soft, but piercing cry and Link closed his eyes as the realization sunk into his bones.





	1. gold maned lynel

Link pulled the reigns gently, so Lune didn't startle. The markers were there. Open plains. Few trees. Arrows lodged in said trees. Claw marks bigger than Lune's torso in rocks scattered around the territory. Lynel territory. Link dismounted and left Lune where he knew she would be safe. He hides behind boulders, searching for the Lynel. The roar that echoed the plains was enough of an indication that Link did not find the Lynel. Instead, the Lynel found him. He lifted his gaze. Glowing green eyes bore into his clear blue ones, fangs longer than his face bared, thick gold mane made the Lynel that he was facing now. 

He ran. The Lynel roared and charged him, fire arrows notched in the heavy bow it carried. While he was no match for it in brute strength, he was faster and more agile than the creature. So he dodged and jumped and climbed, until the Lynel slowed, tiring from charging its massive body. It roared again, trotting to keep him in its sight. Link climbed a tree before it rounded the boulder and the curious noise that broke from the Lynel was cute if it wasn't trying to kill him. He notched a bomb arrow, said his prayers and fired. 

The explosion threw him from the tree, and he rolled, groaning from the small pockets of pain. He fumbled for an elixir and drank it down. The pain disappeared, and he stood, notching a regular arrow. The Lynel struggled to stay standing but seemed intent of ripping him open and feeding on his guts. It didn't charge, so much as walk towards him. He fired arrow after arrow, but it didn't falter, didn't stop, didn't slow. Until it did. The Lynel fell to its knees, chest heaving as it struggled to breathe past the arrows lodged in its chest. Its back legs fell at last, and it rested, dull green eyes staring into the starry sky.

Link watched for a moment, before moving past it. The treasure guarded so fiercely must be worth something. The cave echoed with a soft, but piercing cry and Link closed his eyes as the realization sunk into his bones. He rounded the corner and stared at the small nest made of wolf and boar fur and the tiny cub no bigger than himself that laid in it. His fingers tugged at the arrow in his bow, and he pulled it back, staring the cub down. Its green eyes flecked with light blue and it bared small fangs. He lowered his bow, and it cooed, struggling to its legs, stumbling out of the nest. Its weak cry echoed as it stumbled into him, its head ending just below his chin. It cooed again and tugged at his tunic. Link shook his head and pulled away, watching as the cub fell to its knees and stared up at him. 

He walked around it, scavenging the cave for things he can use. He pocketed food and weapons, slinging more arrows into his quiver. Until he finally turned back to the cub. It had fully settled, content in watching him. It cooed when it noticed him looking. Link left the cave, searching for Lune. He stopped by the corpse of the mother and pulled the arrows from her chest. The soft cry of the cub alerted him before it's lean body collided with his. It purred and nuzzled under his jaw as he collected his thoughts. He wiggled from under the cub and continued on his way. Lune lifted her head at his approach and nervously whinnied when she noticed the Lynel cub following him. He mounted, and the cub cooed again. 

Seeing it next to Lune made Link realize just how small it was. It could fit comfortably under Lune, the tops of its nubby horns just brushing the soft underside of his loyal steed. It watched, and when Link urged Lune forward, it followed. 

* * *

The days following that night begun and ended much the same. As they traveled, the cub got better at galloping and could soon keep pace with Lune's larger lunges. It seemed to have unending stamina, though Link accounted it for it wanting to stay close. When he rested at a campfire, the cub would curl close to him and watch as he ate. It never begged, and it never tried to take any. They continued for two days before Link offered a thin piece of meat, to see how it reacted. It sniffed and with small fangs, tore into the flesh that was provided. Link then set a prime piece of meat in front of it and watched as it ate with little chewing. Then it rested its head in his lap, tail flicking periodically.

He sighed, carefully petting its head. What was he going to do with it? He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

Rough licking woke him and waking up to the face of a Lynel was not his idea of a good wake up call. He jumped back, heart racing, blood in his ears. The Lynel cub tilted its head at him, before chirping and standing, shaking its body. It jumped around the campfire, waking Lune from her slumber, the horse now accustomed to the monster near it, merely flicking her ears at it. It pranced back to Link and waited for him to mount Lune and continue. It wasn't until the afternoon that the little Lynel was tested in speed and stamina. Link hadn't even noticed where he was, the fire arrows deep in the pine trees, the open plains past it. All he was thinking of was how long until the next stable, where he could rest in a bed and make some real food. 

The roar of the Lynel brought Link from his thoughts, but before he could engage or even urge Lune to gallop, she was already doing it. The roar deepened, and an answering cry had Link looking to his side on instinct. The cub was gone. He turned in the saddle. It was struggling to run from the adult Lynel, red mane shaking around the dark face, that bared fangs made for picking up cubs and throwing them into the air. The cub cried again, and Link pulled Lune to the side, the mare faltering for a second, before charging the Lynel. He unsheathed his sword and swung. 

The steel met bare skin and crimson splattered across Lune's body and Link's tunic. The Lynel roared, before falling, head rolling a few inches away from its body. The cub huffed as it rounded the dead Lynel, crying as it tucked it's face into Link's boot, tears streaming from glowing eyes. Link dismounted and tucked the cub to his chest. He hushed the cub, and it quieted. He led it deeper into the other's territory, looking for food or something for the cub. Armor, if it was ever too far from Link to be saved, or weapons, so it could protect itself. He found a simple armor, more for archers than a swordsman, but it was better than nothing. He settled it on its shoulder and tightened the leather strap on the other shoulder. 

A small sword strapped to its back was satisfactory for now. Link smiled. The cub cooed, before its lips raised, baring fangs, in an innocent copy of Link's smile. He gestured with his hands, for it to follow. It trotted after him, once he collected what food and weapons he could take. Lune waited patiently for her master and he mounted the mare. from what he remembers about the region, the next stable is only another days ride. He turned, watching the cub trot after Lune. He smiled again. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 


	2. outskirt stable

Link slowed when he heard the music he came to associate with stables. Lune shook her mane out, eager to properly rest. The cub cooed, scenting the air and its stomach rumbled. The sound brought the realization that _no, it could not come with him; it was a monster._ Link leaned down and ran a hand through its mane, drawing its attention. A quick movement of his hand: _STAY_. It watched, shook its mane and took a tentative step forward. Lune trotted in front of it. _STAY_. It huffed but stayed. Link nodded and brought Lune to the stable, boarding her and using the pot outside the stable. A rumble from the woods before him and the cub was slowly approaching, too comfortable with Link to realize what danger they were in. Link stood. _STAY_. It stopped and kneeled, before relaxing in the shadow of the trees. He cooked quickly, approaching his cub and offering the cooked meat with sweet apples. It ate quickly, licking its jowls and nosing his torso for more. 

He pushed it away, before settling next to it, closing his eyes. It was getting bigger, just two weeks since that night, it was growing into its legs, it's barrel strengthening, mane growing larger, horns sharpening. It stood as high as Lune's shoulders now, towering over Link. Link relaxed, head nestled in its shoulder. 

The movement of his cub woke him up, and he was up, sword drawn and shield raised in a second. The Lynel was watching the stable, the low light of dawn edging on the horizon. Its muscles tensed, ears flicked forward, eyes glowing. Link turned to find what they were staring at. Soldiers. A lot of them. No. He squinted. Mercenaries. Weapons laid at relaxed feet, words thrown from man to man. Link turned to his cub. _STAY_. It nodded. He climbed down the small incline and spoke to the man at the stable. He took the reigns of Lune and led her to the forest. His cub stood when they approached and followed the slow walk Lune set. 

They continued west, to where the air turned cold, and rain began to fell. At large puddles, the cub would leap forward and splash in them, kicking up mud and frogs. The sky cleared and his cub took its confidence and raced into an empty field, kicking up clots of dirt as it did. Link nudged Lune to follow, a slow trot. The cub galloped to the herd at the center of the field and scattered them with a joyful roar. It circled, chasing a spotted brown horse before deferring back to Link. It slowed, before purring as it nuzzled his thigh. He patted its head. 

He hummed, staring up at the mountain. It would be an excellent place to rest. He led Lune to a small spring, allowing her to drink, as the cub did the same, before wading into the water, the waves lapping at their knees as they chased frogs and fish. Link watched, making sure they didn't slip or go too far. He looked down, catching a cricket before the surprised roar brought his attention back to his cub. It had reared onto its back legs, snarling, ears laid flat to its head, as the Korok screamed back. The forest spirit disappeared and the cub made a surprised noise, something caught between a chirp and hiss. 

Link stood and his cub paced back to him, something cupped in their hand. They rumble to him as if talking: **what is it?** He took what they offered and a smile broke on his face. A Korok Seed. He lifted it to the cub's nose and it inhaled. Then stuck its tongue out and raced away from him. He put the seed into his pack and unsaddled Lune. She rested on a small outcropping above Link's little cove that he started a fire in. The cub came back, two frogs in one hand and a fish in the other. It dropped the fish in Link's lap and chewed the legs off the frogs. 

Night fell quickly in the mountain and the cub curled around Link, resting. He stared at the sky, watching the stars and the dancing lights. He tilted his head. The lights had gained a gold color, much like his cubs. He looked at the sleeping Lynel. He smiled, running a hand down its back. Its eyes flicked open and he signed a name, one after the falling stars and the golden light: _AUREOLE_. It blinked. Then signed it back. _AUREOLE_. Link grinned and nodded. They signed the name back and forth for a few minutes before Aureole fell asleep again. Link followed closely, his eyes slipping shut and sleep taking him.

* * *

Link didn't feel Aureole when he woke up. They were gone. He sat up, looking around. He stood, gathering his sword and quiver and racing around the pond. He followed the deep imprints of hooves as they rounded the mountain path and led him to a shrine. He took the Sheikah slate out and placed a pin before continuing. Crows cawed and took off when he got too close, Aureole's prints getting shallower as the ground hardened. He came to a small pass between the mountain peaks and started to the left. A low rumble from the right drew his attention. He turned and followed the sound. Aureole stood in a small pond, a cherry blossom tree overhanging the water. Aureole sniffed at a small glowing rabbit before it squeaked and ran away. Aureole turned to Link. 

It trotted over and nudged his shoulder, hands cupped with shining blue and violet rupees. Link carefully took them and Aureole returned to the spring, drinking deep gulps of water. Link wandered the area, watching Aureole prance in the water, throwing up petals and small pebbles. They sometimes stopped and drank the fresh spring water, but played more than anything. Link clicked his tongue and Aureole followed him back down to where Lune rested. They caught another frog, fangs ripping through the slimy flesh. Link saddled his horse up and they left the mountain, following the road. Link stopped, watching the white mare at the top of the hill. According to his slate, it was Safula Hill. An image of a stallion of pure white saddled with the royal purple bridle and saddle flashed behind his eyes and his hands clenched on the reigns, Lune cantering backward. Link huffed and nudged Lune forward, Aureole a gold blur at the top of the next hill. 

He left the mare to herself and followed his cub. Aureole had ducked under trees to reach the top of the next hill, growing ever taller. The horse statue at the peak of the hill, facing the pulsing calamity of the castle was so familiar, it had Link's stomach convulsing, the thought of his being a hundred years before standing right here. It hit like getting thrown from a horse's back, as the memory that faded came to life, first with Princess Zelda's voice, then the white stallion. 

Link blinked back to the present time, Aureole purring near his left ear, as a rough tongue swiped away salty tears. He huffed and moved away from the scrapping tongue. The sun had shifted to right above them, warming Lune's saddle and Aureole's fur. Link mounted Lune and followed the road north, through Nima Plains. Aureole followed, excited to be moving again. The road curved then straightened. Aureole followed slowly over the bridge, before galloping forward, scaring a flock of birds and a fox. The oddly-shaped stones became a game for the cub, jumping through the bigger rings, trying to fit through smaller ones, before giving up. He followed the road, trusting Lune and his cub to warn him of any danger. His eyes drifted closed. Lune came to a stop and Aureole was silent. 

Link's eyes opened and his hand was on the hilt of the broadsword on his back. Two blue bokoblins were attacking a couple, a couple that was too familair. Aureole had stuck to his left, watching him, knowing he didn't want them to get hurt. A click and purr from their throat and he dismounted, drawing his sword and shield. Aureole followed him. A bokoblin noticed him and roared. He bared his teeth as Aureole roared back, deeper and with more fangs. It surprised the bokoblin enough for Link to charge, slicing through monster flesh. Aureole charged past him and barreled through the other bokoblin, stomping it to death. They sniffed the dead monster as Link gathered the horn and fang from the monster. An ear-splitting scream erupted from the woman and a confused and pained roar from Aureole. Link smelled the blood before he saw it, the man cutting through the still soft flesh of his cub. 

Aureole cried out again, ears laid flat against their skull. They try to pace away, but their hind leg fails, blood spilling too fast for comfort. The man and woman run away and Link runs forward. Aureole purrs when he collapses next to them, nuzzling under his chin as he tries to keep them from bleeding out. He whistles Lune over, tears through her saddlebag to find something. Anything to help his cub. Aureole continues to cry, this time quieter, into the black and white fur of Lune. Link dressed the cut on the thick thigh of their right hind leg and pressed an old shirt to it to stave the bleeding. He stared up at the sky, the faint red of Dinraal in the distance, the pulsing pink and black of Hyrule Castle and prayed. He prayed that Hylia was merciful to Aureole, the golden light. That they lived through the night. 

He prayed until he could pray no more. And then he slept.


End file.
